A Love Never Found
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: "No, stay back!" He expected her to listen? To leave him there to die? She would take an arrow through the heart before she let that happen. She couldn't lose him again. She wouldn't. Legolas/OC
1. Before the Dawn Arrives

Author's note: I'm surprised no one's come up with this type of story line yet… At least not that I've seen. Please enjoy, it's been a while since I posted a story and I've been really busy with work and such.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my own character. Please don't sue. Thank you.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_/Dreaming/_

_Flashback_

**A Love Never Found**

**Chapter One: Before the Dawn Arrives**

The sound of heels on concrete made its way into the air, the noise becoming deafening in the near silence that had resounded until recently. The time was currently 0447, and a lone woman was making her way down the empty hallway near the terminal entrance. The flight was due to arrive at 0500, making her almost ten minutes early. Just the way she liked it. A quick glance at a baggage claim sign told her she was going the right direction as she turned a corner just in time to see a group of people from a different flight grabbing their things and exiting the airport, more than likely looking forward to sleep. Looking around she smiled slightly as she spotted a chair near the entrance, where he would most likely be able to spot her. Taking a seat, she scanned the room of faces, memorizing each one as she passed over them. A gift, and a curse, but he never judged her for it, unlike her superiors. Always going around saying that she had the mind of a computer, honestly, had they nothing better to do than to discuss her skills?

An announcement made its way over the intercom, saying that the flight she was waiting on had just arrived. Looking at her watch she smirked as she saw they had arrived almost five minutes early. It was only a matter of time before the room would be overcome with faces of people, and she would see her dear friend. No, he wasn't a friend. He was more than that, or at least she thought so. Whether he thought the same or not was never quite clear, seeing as how he kept sending the same old signals of chivalry and such. It was alluring to say the least; however she could do without the old gentleman ways sometimes. She was dragged out of her thoughts as the crowd of people made their way into the room, bustling about the baggage claims, an endless array of chatter, breaking the silence that had held her to her thoughts. Getting distracted by a young woman carrying a sleeping toddler, she almost missed the patch of sun-kissed blonde hair of her friend, who grabbed his sea bag and made his way over to her seat.

She smiled as his calming voice reached her ears. "I almost thought I was going to have to take the rocket." Her smile turned into a humorous smirk at the terminology her friend had somewhat gotten used to. "The word is shuttle, and I couldn't do that to you, mostly because then I'd have to hear you complain about how loud it was due to everyone snoring." They both laughed and embraced each other tightly. "It's good to see you again Vanryldess." She shook her head at the pet name that he had given her over the years. "You too Legolas, how was your leave?" She asked as they headed towards the car. "It was alright, a bit too busy for my tastes, but it was, relaxing." He laughed at her scowl as she popped the trunk for his bag. "Oh don't make such faces Varyldess; it's very unbecoming of you." She growled at him and shut the trunk. "I'm allowed to make as many faces as I want, seeing as how you at least got to get out of this cursed state." Opening the door and getting behind the wheel, she turned the car on and waited for the heat to kick on. "It's not that bad-""It. Rains. All. The. Time." She growled out, effectively cutting him off, pronouncing each word as though it was a curse. Legolas laughed and leaned the seat back, appreciating the comfort it offered over the hard seat he had had to endure for five hours. "This is true, but it makes you appreciate the sun more when it smiles upon us." She stuck her tongue out at him and started backing the car out of the lot. "I guess, still sucks to deal with all the time. I honestly don't see how people that live in Rainforests can stand it." Silence was the response she got, and looking over she saw that her elven friend was passed out, eyes glazed over and staring out the window. Smiling gently, she turned the heat on low and started the long drive back to base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Fire, fire was everywhere, smoke rising into the night sky as screams fill her head. "Rogers! Get over there and help with the hose line!" "Aye, aye chief!" She was running, legs burning from the scorching heat. "Kassandra! Look out!" Pain, pain everywhere as the ground left her feet, and the flames disappeared to be replaced by water, she couldn't breathe, the waves kept crashing over her as burning planes were jettisoned. "Man overboard!" The shout was swallowed as another wave tossed her around like a sack of potatoes. Struggling to the surface, she had just enough air to shout for help before she was sucked under again. Her strength was fading fast, and it was taking all she had just to keep her eyes open. A distant splash brought her attention to the face inches from hers, fear and panic in those sky-blue eyes that seemed to hold her spellbound, before they started to fade into darkness, and the pressure she had felt from her lungs screaming for air, turned into a little nub in the back of her mind. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping for air, hands on her knees, Kassandra fought to keep her breakfast down as cars sped by along the road. It had come almost out of nowhere this time, making it hard for her to safely pull over before losing control of herself. Swallowing the panic she could feel rising up through her chest, she took deep breaths, steadying herself against the car, calming herself slowly. She hoped that Legolas was still blissfully passed out; so that she wouldn't have to endure the questioning gaze he would give her. Wouldn't have to answer the concerned voice with lies of how she was alright. She looked over and was relieved to see that he was still out cold, his breath fogging up the window a little bit from where he was laying. She had no doubt that he would be supportive, as he always was, but she didn't want him to think she was broken. That her memorization skills had taken a toll for the worse and were now a weapon against her own self, World War Three in the making. It never ceased to amaze her just how real they were, how the adrenaline got to kicking when she had a flashback. Yet, though she could physically feel the pain, could see the horror, there was nothing wrong. No one saw what she did; no damage was physically done to her body. It was all in her mind, she was a nutcase finally coming out of the shell of somewhat normalcy.

Shaking her head slowly, Kassandra walked back around the car, and quietly slid into the driver's seat. No use dwelling on it, her mission was simple. Pick up Legolas from the airport, drive him back to base, go do reveille, and then hopefully go to bed. 'Just think on that Kassandra, you'll be fine in no time.' She waited till it was safe to go, before she hopped back onto the highway, catching up with traffic quickly. Getting lost in her thoughts, Kassandra didn't notice how the sky-blue eyes of her friend weren't glazed anymore, and how they had been watching her the entire time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Legolas)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About ten or so minutes away from base, Legolas stretched out, yawning silently before setting the chair upright again. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled at the young woman beside him. "Last I checked I was not a princess needing a kiss to be awoken." She laughed, bringing calm over his nerves. "Maybe not, but you sure slept a long time. Had me worried I was going to have to grab your id myself." He laughed softly, grabbing his wallet to pull out his id. "Here you go." Her soft fingers brushed over his, making him breathe a bit harder. She had been in his mind since the first moment they had met. Just two years ago, when he had been awoken by the commanding officer from the hibernation stasis he had been put in for the voyage to the Undying Lands. Needless to say his surprise had been great. Her face had been in the background, just behind the officer's that had awoken him, standing at the ready in case something had gone wrong. Her reddish-blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, bringing her face up in age just slightly. Her hazel-blue eyes full of life, with a wisdom to them in age beyond her years. She was not skinny by any means, but she had the fullness to show that she was more muscle than fat, mainly showing around the thigh area. Her height was more than a normal human should be, she looked to come to his shoulders, maybe a bit over. Her voice, like a soft chime on a windy day, had been the thing to soothe his anger. She had compassion behind that warrior like façade she placed herself into, ever the one to not show her emotions if she could avoid it.

Vanryldess. The word had been the first thing to come across his mind when they had made their introductions. It fit her well, and though she had not the slightest clue as to what it meant, he hoped that one day, he would be able to not only tell her, but to show her. That thought in itself, made him smile during the worst times. "-las. Hey! Legolas!" Coming out of his thoughts, he looked over to see her handing him his id card. "Hey sleepy head, I'm running late for colors, come on." He nodded and took the card, jumping out to grab his bag. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She grinned and started walking briskly to the quarterdeck. "Alright, but hurry up, I want to be able to head back to the barracks as soon as possible." He shook his head as he watched her enter the door, and disappear behind the lights. "How much longer will you keep it from me I wonder?" He sighed before closing the car door, and headed into the building.


	2. Before the Moon Wanes

Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated before now. Been very busy, and hope to upload more chapters here in the upcoming weeks! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my own character. Please don't sue. Thank you.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_/Dreaming/_

_Flashback_

**A Love Never Found**

**Chapter One: Before the Moon Wanes**

Two weeks had passed since Kassandra had retrieved Legolas from the airport, two weeks since her last flashback. The dreams increased, leaving her sleepless and sweaty from tossing and turning. Legolas was beginning to question her health, but she always chalked it up to her upcoming exam. He seemed to always know when she was lying to him, but let it go in an attempt to leave her at peace, for which she was grateful. It was true that she was worried for the upcoming exam, but not for the reasons that she had Legolas thinking. True, she would pass it with flying colors, as always. However her issue was that depending on her grade and her ranking with the exam, she would be separated from him. They would have her reenlist, and she would lose any shore time that she had to be with him.

She shivered slightly, remembering who she was before the crazy man was thrown into her life, completely unexpected, the man who had stolen her heart, who was completely irreplaceable, and worth every second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Rogers! Get in here now!" Kassandra looked up quickly, trying to locate the voice that belonged to her Leading Chief Petty Officer (A/N supervisor/manager, essentially.).She got up, ignoring the looks and sneers that were sent her way, and walked into the office, shutting the hatch behind her and standing at attention, "At ease Rogers." She nodded and stood at ease, "Chief? What can I do for you?" Her chief smiled and waved at the folder on his desk. "You've made the exam." She looked at him confused for a moment. "I'm sorry? Say again?" He laughed and placed a finger on the new rank that sat beside her name. "You're a Petty Officer now Rogers. Good job, keep up the good work." She smiled back at him and stood at attention, squaring her shoulders and tilting her head up with pride. "Aye, Aye Chief!" "You're dismissed; go get some foo-"A shaking overtook the ship, nearly toppling both of them over._

"_Are you alright Chief?" He shook his head and looked at the lights that were flickering. "I'm fine, yourself?" "I'm good." "Good, let's go see what that was about." She nodded her agreement, pulling herself up and opening the hatch slowly, so that she could take a look around. Over the intercom her and her chief's names were announced to move to the hangar bay, and quickly. They looked at each other momentarily before strapping on their equipment and heading in that direction. _

_When they arrived, they found the Command Master Chief (CMC), The Executive Officer (XO), and the Commanding Officer (CO) waiting for their arrival with impatient looks. "Good Afternoon Sir, how can we be of service?" Chief asked as they rendered their salutes. The Officers saluted back quickly before turning to one of the planes. "It seems we've picked up a stowaway on one of our recons." Kassandra squinted to see through the glass, not noticing anything new about the equipment. "How do you mean sir?" "Take a look…" The CMC motioned to a mechanic nearby, who quickly went to work unstrapping something from the cockpit. As it fell to the ground gently, Kassandra noticed that it looked like a container of some kind. _

"_We found this near one of the islands; it seems to have been lodged there for quite some time, considering the rust and the algae. There's something in there Chief Margip, and you need to get it out." The CO said with a vigor showing his excitement. "Use a team of your finest, and don't damage it by any means. Understood?" Chief Margip and Kassandra both saluted at the same time. "Yes sir!" "Good, I'm counting on you; don't let me or this ship down!" With that the CO made his exit, followed quickly by the XO and the CMC. Kassandra sighed wearily and looked over at the container. It looked familiar for some reason, but she couldn't quite place it… 'Maybe with some sleep, I can remember?' Chief broke into her thoughts with a snort. "Finest team my ass, that would be you and me Rogers. You ready to make history?" Kassandra smiled and nodded. "Let's get to it Chief!" _

_Three days passed before they were both able to decode most of the lettering on the container. The confusing part, there was no language like it in the world, at least, not within the past thousands of years. Thinking that it might be something from before Ancient Egypt, they got on the phone with the CMC, stating that if they were going to be doing any more work on the container, they were going to need professional help. The CMC agreed, and within two days, they had a team of archeologists, analyzing and organizing everything about the container. From the professionals, they were able to derive that the container dated before the Pyramids, which was a miracle within itself, and then they realized that the latch for the container was a locking mechanism seen only within certain highly secured areas, and had only been invented within the past thirty years. _

_Smirking, Kassandra sat at her desk, and worked out the possible codes for the mechanism, while trying to find a way around the lock. After a night and half a day, she walked back over to the hangar bay with a grin and a piece of paper. "Get the CO." The announcement was called and a little less than an hour later, the container was opened, and Kassandra gasped at the sight of a body inside. "Is, is he alive?" Her chief looked like he was going to be sick, the CO moved forward and tried to maneuver the man out of the oddly shaped container. As soon as he touched the man though, the body jerked and snapped upright, glaring down at the CO's shocked face. "Who are you?" The man asked, reaching behind him for what appeared to be a weapon. Pulling out her gun, Kassandra trained her sights on the man's chest. "Don't move or I will be forced to shoot." She said deathly quiet. The man stopped and looked up at her, looking into her eyes for a few moments before smiling gently. "Ah, Vanryldess, I would not intrude upon thee." Kassandra blinked before smiling softly, and putting her gun down slightly. "My name is Kassandra Rogers. What is yours?" He frowned slightly before bowing before them. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." _

_After that, they were inseparable. If she was on duty, he was guarding her, chivalry at its finest, but at least he didn't judge her due to her memory capability. If anything, it impressed him more. She tried to get him to teach her elfish, after learning what he was, but it seemed to make him sad, so she let it go. They were doing good, becoming very close friends, and then the fire had started, and her life changed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She had not noticed Legolas entering the room she was sitting in, didn't even acknowledge his presence until he laid a hand on her arm. "-Vanryldess?" Kassandra started out of her reverie to see Legolas inches from her own face, a worried look on his face. "Why look so glum Legolas? It doesn't suit you." She tried joking, as she worked herself back to a somewhat normal heartbeat. He frowned at her attempt and placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Glumness may not suit me Vanryldess, but losing train of thought is not for you. What troubles you Kassandra?" The way he said her name, how it went over his lips and into her very soul. She sighed and smiled weakly. "I just don't feel very good Legolas; I think I need some rest." He nodded quickly and stood back. "Yes, I believe you do. Go lie down, if anyone asks I'll let them know where you are." Kassandra smiled and shook her head. "It's the weekend Legolas, nobody cares where I am." She headed to her room, biting her lip against the tears that threatened to spill. Hoping she hadn't imagined what she had just heard before running off to the barracks.

"I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Legolas)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was beginning to worry him how much time his Vanryldess spent staring off, like a plague loomed over her. Threatening to crush her soul and steal her life. He shook his head; it would have to be soon that she told him. He knew it; he didn't have much time left. Looking up he watched as the moon began to show itself, being shy as always until twilight came around. Soon, it would have to be very soon.


	3. A Fevered Realization

Author's Note: Don't ask me why, I just really like the concept of this story, so I've decided to up it on my update list. Hopefully someone will review soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my own character. Please don't sue. Thank you.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_/Dreaming/_

_Flashback_

A Love Never Found

Chapter Two: A Fevered Realization

/_She awakened to screams and alarms, the smell of smoke filling the berthing. Scrambling out of her bunk, she threw on her uniform quickly before rushing up the ladder-well. Pushing through the throng of sailors running to their posts, she opened the hatch that led to the Flight Deck, to meet the scene of disarray. __Fire, fire was everywhere, smoke rising into the night sky as screams filled her head. "Rogers! Get over there and help with the hose line!" "Aye, aye chief!" She was running, legs burning from the scorching heat. "Kassandra! Look out!" A roaring sound took over, pain everywhere as the ground left her feet, and the flames disappeared to be replaced by water. _

_She couldn't breathe; the waves kept crashing over her as burning planes were jettisoned. "Man overboard!" The shout was swallowed as another wave tossed her around like a sack of potatoes. Struggling to the surface, she had just enough air to shout for help before she was sucked under again. Her strength was fading fast, and it was taking all she had just to keep her eyes open. A distant splash brought her attention to the face inches from hers, fear and panic in those sky-blue eyes that seemed to hold her spellbound, before they started to fade into darkness, and the pressure she had felt from her lungs screaming for air, turned into a little nub in the back of her mind.__/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kassandra shot up in bed, her clothes sticking to her sweaty back, sheets tangled around her legs as she looked around the room in a panic. There was a banging on the door, louder now that the roar in her ears was starting to die away. Untangling herself and wiping the hair out of her face, she stood shakily and made her way to unlock the door to open it a crack. "…Legolas? What are you doing here? What time is it?" He looked worriedly through the door at her. "It is half past noon, you've been asleep since yesterday Vanryldess, and I was starting to worry." She sighed softly and opened the door wider. "Come on in, I'll just find some clothes an-"She felt weak, weaker than she had when she had woken up. Her legs turned to jelly and she couldn't keep herself from crumbling to the ground.

Arms wrapped themselves around her, keeping her up gently, guiding her to the bed. She was laid down a blanket being pulled over her as a cool hand rested on her forehead. "You're burning up Kassandra, why did you not say something sooner?" She mumbled a non-committed response as the room spun around her. His voice faded away as the dreams plagued her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Legolas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three hours since laying her down, and she still showed no sign of coherency. Her fever had worsened, making him call for a medic. As the doctor worked over her, she was muttering in her dreams, too soft for the doctor to hear, but he was able to hear every word of panic that escaped her lips. "Is she going to be okay?" The doctor looked over at the elf and nodded. "Yes, she'll be just fine. She has the flu; it might turn into bronchitis if she doesn't get some rest. So, give her this every 3 hours. If you have to shove it down her throat, do so. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids, and if her fever doesn't go down in the next hour or so, give her a nice hot bath with some Motrin. Call me if she gets worse or if her symptoms don't lighten up in a few days. I'll be putting her SIQ (A/N Sick in Quarters) for the next four days. She can either stay here, or somewhere else." With that he gave him a nod of dismissal and left, leaving the two alone.

"Everything is so different here Vanryldess, before neither of us would have been left alone without you having an escort or chaperone. I wonder what happened to everything…" He didn't expect a response, so he was surprised to hear a small chuckle coming from the bed. "Of course everything is different here, it's the 21st century Legolas, or did you not expect us to advance in life?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and moved to sit on her bed, looking down at her fevered gaze. "How do you feel Vanya? Are you thirsty?" She nodded slowly as he went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and stuck a straw in it before sitting down beside her again. "Make sure that you take a slow sip, that's it." She sipped a few times before laying her head back down tiredly.

He waited as she caught her breath before taking a small damp cloth and wiping her face. "Vanya, that's new, when are you going to tell me what all these names mean?" He smiled down at her before removing the cloth. "I suppose when I am inclined to tell you." She shook her head slowly with a small smile. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd be a very rich woman." He laughed and brought the straw back to her lips. "A few more sips, there you go. As for you being rich, I thought worldly possessions were not your thing?" She lay back before the energy left her again with a soft sigh. "They're not, but I'm not against money. A girl's gotta eat, though food right now is probably not the best option." He laughed at the scowl she made at the mere idea of food.

'When will you tell me Vanryldess? When will you trust me enough? What causes these dreams?' Shaking his head to clear the questions he placed a hand gently on her hair, stroking it softly as if it were a kitten's fur. "Rest Vanya, you need your strength." She smiled as she mumbled something before falling asleep, something so ridiculous he thought he didn't hear right.

"Edraith Enni…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/"__ "No, stay back!" He expected her to listen, to leave him there to die? She would take an arrow through the heart before she let that happen. She couldn't lose him again. She wouldn't go through that pain. Not again. "No, Kassandra!" She was running, towards what, she didn't know. She knew she had to get to Legolas, knew she had save him, even if she was killed in the process. "Kassandra!" His voice disappeared, slowly replaced by a deafening roar, one she knew all too well._

_She couldn't breathe; the waves kept crashing over her as burning planes were jettisoned. "Man overboard!" The shout was swallowed as another wave tossed her around like a sack of potatoes. Struggling to the surface, she had just enough air to shout for help before she was sucked under again. Her strength was fading fast, and it was taking all she had just to keep her eyes open. A distant splash brought her attention to the face inches from hers, fear and panic in those sky-blue eyes that seemed to hold her spellbound, before they started to fade into darkness, and the pressure she had felt from her lungs screaming for air, turned into a little nub in the back of her mind. 'Legolas'__/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Legolas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas, Edraith Enni…" It left her lips in a gasp, her fever had returned, her eyes glazed over in fear as she fought against him as he tried to restrain her to the bed. "Shhh Vanya, you are alright. I promise. I will not let anything harm you." Tears ran down her face as she sobbed his name. "Hush Vanryldess, hush, you will be okay." She jerked away from him, nearly falling off the bed, slowly slacking in her grip on his arm. "There, you are alright. Hush…" She lay limp on the bed, sobbing in fear as reality slowly returned to her. "Legolas…" He pulled her up to him, leaning on the bed to where he was rocking her against him as he cradled her to his chest. "Hush, it's over. I promise. It's over."

~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edraith Enni – Help me

Vanya and Vanryldess shall be explained shortly. There will at least be one to two phrases in Elven from here on out. I will try to give an explanation of them at the beginning. If I feel that it will go against the chapter, I will make an additional note at the end of the chapter. Thank you and please help me with the motivation for this story by leaving reviews. It's much like taking medicine (Pun unintended). If you don't really see a lot of results, and don't think it's doing anything, you don't take it. So, even if it's just a small remark, please leave me a few reviews so I can see how my story is doing. Thank you!

-DEB


End file.
